1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the visualization of regions rearwardly on both sides of an automotive vehicle, and particularly concerns a system for facilitating the safe backing of an automotive vehicle out of a parking space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commonplace side and rear view mirrors employed in most automotive vehicles generally provide the driver with adequate information during highway travel. However, such mirrors are ineffective in the course of backing out of a parking space bounded by adjacent vehicles. In such situation, the driver requires a detailed visualization of vehicles approaching from either lateral direction. The necessary visualization of oncoming vehicles is particularly difficult when either or both of the adjacently parked vehicles may be of large size.
The improvement of a driver's visualization of surrounding areas has earlier been addressed by the use of small closed circuit television cameras which feed a picture to a viewing screen positioned in front of the driver. Examples of such prior art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date6,919,917JanssenJul. 19, 20056,891,563SchofieldMay 10, 20056,819,231BerberichNov. 16, 20046,693,524PayneFeb. 17, 20046,222,447Schofield, et. al.Apr. 24, 20015,646,614Abersfelder et. al.Jul. 8, 19975,574,443HsiehNov. 12, 19964,277,804RobisonJul. 7, 1981
In most prior rear imaging embodiments, a single TV camera having a wide angle lens is pointed rearwardly to capture the entire area of interest. This produces an image which is usually distorted and so cluttered with unwanted extraneous details that important features cannot easily be discerned. It is also to be noted that prior rear imaging embodiments usually involve complex systems that require factory installation at the time of manufacture of the vehicle.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a laterally rearward imaging system which can be easily added to substantially any vehicle following its manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rear imaging system as in the foregoing object which provides an undistorted complete view of areas laterally behind a vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system of the aforesaid nature of durable construction and amenable to low cost production.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.